1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a respiratory mask, more particularly to a respiratory mask including a mask body detachably framed by a mask frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,311 discloses a respiratory mask 1 that includes a rigid mask frame 11 having a first rim portion 112, and a cushion 12 having a second rim portion 121 coupled detachably to the first rim portion 112 through a loop-shaped clip 13. The cushion 12 is used to contact the user's face.
The conventional respiratory mask 1 is disadvantageous in that since the connection between the mask frame 11 and the cushion 12 is through the first and second rim portions 112, 121, the size of the cushion 12 is required to be dependent on that of the mask frame 11. As such, only one size of the cushion 12 can be used for each size of the mask frame 11.